


Sam, Sunsets, and this Moment.

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Teenage Sam is asleep and having a really good dream, Dean helps him out. This has fluff, just saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Weecest, I hope you like it! Sorry if it gets a little mushy ;)

Sam was still asleep, and he was dreaming. He kept making little whimpering noises and grinding down against the mattress he was sprawled across. His fourteen-year-old body bare except for the boxers he wore to bed every night. 

Dean normally wouldn't even be up this early, if it hadn't been for Sam making noises. He thought Sammy was having a nightmare, now he wish it was a nightmare Sam was having, instead of a freaking wet dream. He was hard as a fucking rock inside of his boxers, rubbing off against the palm of his hand. He couldn't stop staring at the sleeping form of his brother, his baby brother.

And he couldn't believe he found it hot. The kid still had his baby fat, for chirst's sake. Those cute chubby cheeks, those pink lips, he can only imagine what they would look like wrapped around his cock.

"D-Dean..." Sam whined in his sleep.

Or, maybe, he didn't have to imagine. Even though every good bone in his body was telling him not to, he crossed the room. He laid between Sam's spread legs and pulled Sam's boxers down over the swell of his ass. God, that ass. It was round, soft and looked so fucking edible right about now. He pulled Sam's cheeks apart and looked at Sam's little pink hole, he blew his warm breath on it and Sam squirmed. How was Sam still asleep?

"D-Dean?" Sam asked, suddenly very awake. Dean crawled up Sam's body and turned him over. He kissed Sam softly, gently, like he holds him. 

"I'm just gonna taste you, Sammy, is that okay?" Dean asked, peppering Sam's face with kisses, then moving on to his neck.

"Dean, I um, I've never done this before." Sam said quietly, a blush finding its way up his chest and to his cheekbones.

"It's okay, then I know you're only mine." Dean said, gently pressing another kiss to Sam's lips. He then made his way down Sam's body, laying kisses on his boyish stomach and playfully dipping his tounge into Sam's bellybutton. Sam was panting loudly already, and Dean had barley done anything. When he got to Sam's cock, at first he just looked. Sam's cock was decently sized for a fourteen-year-old, thick in girth, and long, it look even more beautiful curved prettily upwards towards Sam's stomach. Dean has never used a word like beautiful for a cock before, that's a word reserved for when he's telling Sam about a sunset he saw on a hunt with dad. But he looks up at Sam's face, and guesses that's an okay word to use, because Sam is kind of like a sunset right now, beautiful.

He realizes he's been sitting there for a few moments, breathing warm air on Sam's cock, and Sam looks about at his breaking point. So, without thinking further he takes the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, gently suckling on the head then pulling off, only to began placing kitten licks from the base up.

"D-De...that's so good." Sam says shakily, he's been clenching his hands in the sheets, not sure what to do. Dean notices this and brings his hand up to Sam's, threading their fingers together. He then brings their hands to the top of his head and unlaces his fingers from Sam's, signaling for Sam to leave his hand there. Dean then focuses his attention back on Sam's cock, when he puts his mouth back on him this time he goes all the way down to the base, he can smell the musk of Sam, it's so raw and, just Sam, that it makes him impossibly harder. He pulls back up slowly, working his tounge under the head.

"Unghh, I...De!" Sam exclaims as his hand tightens in Dean's hair, meant to be some kind of warning that he was coming. Dean taken by surprise for a moment, sputters, but then manages to swallow most of it. Sam, still shaking through his aftershocks turns beet red, and his eyes cloud with anxiety.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, please, I'm-" Sam rambled on. But Dean stopped his apologies with his lips, kissing him and rubbing his sides to soothe him.

"Its okay, Sammy, you taste good, baby." Dean whispered in his ear.

Sam sighs in relief, making his first real controlled move, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and bringing him towards his lips. They kiss for a few moments softly, but then Sam runs his tounge along Dean's bottom lip, and Dean grants him access, Sam's tounge tastes every inch of Dean's mouth, as Dean gives Sam's mouth the same treatment. 

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Dean asked, he hadn't even meant to let it slip.

"Watch you with girls and sometimes even boys, wish it was me, Dean." Sam says, lowly, sadly, and like it the absolute biggest secret on the planet. He turns his head away from his searing gaze, feeling like he got burned.

"Hey now, Sammy, I wish it was you too, wish it was your soft skin under my fingertips, your pretty eyes looking at me. That's what I want, Sam, is that what you want?" Dean asked.

"So much, De, want this all the time." Sam said, voice overflowing with emotions. 

"I'm gonna give it to you, baby boy, but first, I'm not done tasting you." Dean said, pure promise in his words. Dean begins to lick down Sam's chest, stopping and circling his nipples. Bringing the left bud into his mouth and sucking, rolling the other between his fingertips, then switching. Sam is gripping Dean's shoulders, the skin under his fingers white. Dean begins to move down again, until he is level with Sam's cock, he taps Sam's hip.

"Roll over, Sammy." Dean says, breathlessly. Sam does as Dean says and rolls over. Once settled, Dean spreads his cheeks and rubs his thumb over Sam's hole. He leans down and kisses Sam's hole softly.

"Oh...De..." Sam gasps.

"Such a pretty hole, Sammy, so pink and tight. Gonna eat you out, get you all wet, taste you where no one else has." Dean said, continuing to plant kisses on and around Sam's hole. Sam reaches back and trys to press Dean's face closer, and who is Dean to resist? He runs his tounge slowly over Sam's opening a few times, and then begins working it in. Once he gets past the first ring of resistance it's pretty simple to thrust his tounge in and out. Plunging it in over and over, while lapping eagerly. Sam a withering mess above him.

"More! Ah...unh...De...please...need more." Sam was begging. Rolling his head from side to side, while shoving Dean's face deeper into his ass. 

"What else do you want, baby brother?" Dean asked, turning Sam back over. He crawled back up Sam's body and started to kiss him again.

"W-want you to fuck me, please fuck me, Dean." Sam got out somehow, even though his normal breathing had left him when this began. Dean held Sam closer to his body, kissing any available skin.

"Are you sure, Sammy? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Dean said, brushing Sam's bangs out of his eyes. When he looked into Sam's eyes all he saw was trust.

"Yeah, big brother, I want you so bad, show me you want me." Sam was pleading with Dean. 

"I'm gonna, Baby, let me just get a condom." Dean said, pulling away.

"No! Wanna feel you De! I know you get checked every month." Sam said, shyly.

"Okay, Sammy." Dean said. He would never actually do this if he wasn't positive he was clean, he hadn't even been with anyone for a while, only Sammy did it for him these days. He still grabbed the lube out of his bag. When he got back onthe bed he pushed Sam's legs up and lubed his hole to make it smoother. He quickly removed his boxers and slicked himself up next, and then positioned himself at Sam's hole. He pushed in slowly, letting out a moan as he bottomed out. He pulled back out, then pushed back in, picking up speed as he went along. Soon, he was fucking Sam eagerly, loving the sounds it pulled from Sam. 

"Oh God, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, as Dean hammered into his prostate.

"So hot, Sammy, fuck..." Dean panted.

"De...De...Dean!" Sam shouted as he came. Covering his tummy. Watching Sam come, pushed Dean over the edge. He thrust hard and fast as his realese flooded into Sam.

"So good, Sammy..." Dean trailed off, catching his breath. He pulled out and layed down next to Sam, naturally Sam snuggled into his side. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and rested quietly for a few seconds before he spoke.

"We've gotta clean up, Sam." Dean said, tickling Sam's side.

"I know, I just want to lay here for a second." Sam answered, after he was done giggling. He has the dopeiest smile on his face, and it made Dean smile just looking at him.

"Okay, Sammy, anything you want." Dean said, laying a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

He guesses this moment, Sam, and sunsets all have something in common.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
